


Prompt: Serendipitous

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Zari finds John because they need to borrow his house, and it has nothing to do with her uncomfortable attraction to him.It doesn’t.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Prompt: Serendipitous

**Author's Note:**

> Zari has a slightly active imagination, shall we say, but nothing “explicit” happens.
> 
> I think I overshot the word count and I'm late to posting, but eh.

Zari found John in the library pouring through the books they'd been studying earlier, though he was sitting now. For a moment, she got caught up in watching him. He was still just as unkempt as he had been earlier--no tie, sleeves rolled up, top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and hair ever more askew than usual. She should've found him unappealing, but, instead, she found herself imagining what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair as he slid his scruff against her thighs. Her body flushed hot, thinking of what his eyes would look like flashing up at her from where he knelt between her legs. She wrestled with her mind attempting to get it back on track. She'd looked for him for a reason, hadn't she? 

"You're staring love." John looked up at her from where he sat, finger still on the page he'd been reading when she'd found him. 

"I wasn't staring. I was merely wondering what you were doing." Her cheeks grew even warmer at her lie, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. 

John got that smile he reserved for when he knew you were full of shit, but he didn't call her on it. "Looking for backup options in case things don't work out with the chalice. What are ya doing here?" 

"Well, it's funny you should mention the chalice. There's been a bit of a snag, and now we need to create a sorority. But to do that we need a house. Charlie thinks she has a lead on the outside of a house, but we'll need an interior too. One that looks like a sorority could live there. One with enough bedrooms for a bunch of girls…" 

"I see. Well, I guess it's serendipitous that I have just such a house." 

"You know I'm going to redecorate, right?" 

John smiled again except this one wasn't a smile she had seen often enough to decipher. Still, it made him look softer than he usually did, and she liked it. "Whatever it takes to get Natalie and Behrad back, love." He paused for a moment, and his expression shifted again. "Let me just go and hide some of the magical items and cursed artifacts, yeah? Don’t want any drunk kids summoning demons or releasing a plague, now do we?" He stood from the chair and placed the book he’d been reading on the table before making his way to stand in front of her. 

"I'm going to pretend you're just going to hide your porn.” 

John chuckled, glancing down with his tongue in his cheek for a second. The way he did that with his tongue distracted her, and she wanted to kick herself for staring at his mouth again. John rocked forward on his feet, leaning into her space. "I’d better do that too," he mock whispered. Then he winked before turning and strutting off, leaving her feeling strangely frustrated, alarmingly hopeful, and infuriatingly turned on. 


End file.
